


There's gold in these hills ahead

by robotwitch



Series: Once more for the ages [39]
Category: The Last of Us, Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Crossover, F/M, Family Bonding, Family Fluff, Gen, Meet the Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 12:54:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20026156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robotwitch/pseuds/robotwitch
Summary: Ellie and Cassie have got the post summer camp blues; a plan is concocted to remedy it.





	There's gold in these hills ahead

**Author's Note:**

> This is a crossover of Naughty Dog properties, an alternate universe where there is no Cordyceps Brain Infection outbreak and everyone lives. Both the Uncharted and The Last of Us characters are here and very much alive, brought together through Cassie and Ellie's chance meeting at summer camp.

From the corner of his eye, Joel watches Ellie struggle with tying the ends of a woven bracelet around her wrist.

“Want some help there, kiddo?”

“Shouldn’t you be watching the road?”

He rolls his eyes. Obviously he meant after, but if Ellie wants to do it herself, he’s knows there’s not much point to arguing.

Despite her typical lip, Ellie’s in good spirits. It’s a relief she didn’t hate camp entirely and that she even seems to have made a friend. Though the glimpse he caught of the address her friend jotted down made his stomach flip.

He thought the idea was that Ellie was supposed to make friends locally. Hawaii ain’t exactly next door. Hell, it ain’t even in the same time zone.

But Ellie’s new friend seemed determined to find a way to make it work. He hopes Ellie’ll commit to the amount of effort it’ll take too.

“Your new friend seems… lively.”

Ellie lets out a bark of laughter.

“What? Am I wrong?”

“Cassie one-thousand percent is. It’s just funny when you put it like that.”

“I met the girl for less than five minutes, cut me a break.”

“Not a chance, old man.”

Joel sighs, but he’s glad to have Ellie back.

Finally giving up with the bracelet, Ellie fingers the beads threaded throughout it, “Cassie’s actually really cool.”

“Yeah? Didn’t think you much liked the cool crowd.”

“Shut up. Not that kind of cool. More like – total nerd; brought all these really big books with her, plays old video games, rock climbs. She’s been all over the world.”

Cassie’s life does seem exciting compared to the quiet one they’ve been carving out for themselves in Jackson. Joel imagines it’ll only be a matter of time before Ellie craves that same level excitement and adventure.

Brow furrowing, “What exactly do her parents do?”

“They’re historic researchers or something.”

“And they make enough money for world travel doing that?”

Ellie shrugs, “They’ve got a show on Netflix, so I guess.”

Something strikes him. “What was Cassie’s last name again?”

“Fisher-Drake.’

Joel practically chokes. “You mean Drake-Fisher?”

“No. I mean Fisher-Drake. What are you going on about?”

He thinks he cancelled his Netflix subscription once Sarah moved to Wyoming, but he spent plenty of evenings drifting off with her head in his lap as she watched _Drake & Fisher Fortunes_.

“I’ve seen their show. I know who they are.”

“No shit. Really?”

“Sarah probably knows more about it than I do, but yeah.”

Joel thinks he’s more surprised than Ellie that he actually knows who Cassie’s parents are. He can’t even list the Cowboys’ current starting line-up, but somehow he recalls the names of the hosts of a show he only watched while half-awake years ago.

Ellie’s still plenty aghast though, “That’s too fucking freaky.”

Joel has to agree.

Before long they’re pulling up the drive where Tess and Sarah are waiting to welcome Ellie back home.

Parking the truck outside the garage, Joel takes the bracelet out of Ellie’s hand and knots it around her wrist. “Big TV stars or not, seems like you made a real nice friend.”

\----------

“Cassie,” Elena hisses across the table, “put it away.”

Bashfully, Cassie puts her phone down.

Of course, as soon as they hit a decent signal, Cassie’s phone was flooded with texts. Elena knows she’s in the process of catching up with all the news from her friends, but Cassie knows better than to have it out during dinner.

Especially when her grandparents are trying to ask her about camp.

Nate easily slides the phone into his pocket to alleviate the temptation to check her messages.

“Your dad was telling us you made a new friend,” mom prompts.

“Yeah! Ellie’s super cool! She’s really good at archery and super into this vintage comic series. We’re going to be pen pals,” Cassie finally rejoins the conversation.

“What a charming idea,” dad enthuses. “Whatever became of your pen pals, Elena?”

Elena’s ashamed to admit, “I’m not sure. We lost touch after a couple of years.”

Cassie’s shoulders slump as she picks at the rest of the food on her plate.

After dinner, dad gets the firepit doing in the backyard so they can all share a little of the camp experience themselves.

Except after Nate hands her back her phone, Cassie claims she doesn’t feel well and heads upstairs. Elena and Nate share a look, Cassie never turns down the opportunity for s’mores.

“Your turn or mine?”

“You don’t know a thing about the post-camp blues. I’ll take this one.”

It’s still weird, knocking on her old bedroom door, but Elena knows the meaning of a teenage girl’s closed door all too well. “It’s mom.”

“Come on in.”

Cassie’s lying flat on her stomach, staring at her phone again, but her thumbs aren’t frantically typing away. She’s lingering on a selfie of herself and her new friend. Cassie’s smile is big and bright as ever, though Ellie’s is a little more timid.

“That’s a good picture. You should send Ellie a copy.”

“Did you really lose contact with your camp friends?”

Elena sighs and sits on the edge of the bed, “I hate to say it, but yeah. We all grew up and went our separate ways. But it’s not like that nowadays. You have text messaging and social media and all these other ways of keeping in contact.”

“Not Ellie. She’s not even allowed a phone.”

“Yeah. Her dad seemed pretty grim.”

“Foster dad.”

“Oh.”

How Cassie always manages to befriend the wayward kids in the back of the class eludes Elena, though she imagines it has something to do with Nate being exactly that sort of kid. It all started with Harper and Ellie is no exception.

Elena absently tucks Cassie’s hair behind her ear. “The difference is those friendships were only surface level. When a friendship is worth something, it’s no trouble making the effort. How else do you think I’ve managed to stay friends with Chloe all these years?”

Cassie chuckles. “But at least Chloe’s got a phone.”

“Do you know how many phones Chloe’s broken?”

Cassie laughs again, more genuinely this time.

“Point is, long distance can be hard, but I know you’ll make the effort.”

“I think it helps that dad’ll encourage anything that’s on paper over the internet.”

It’s Elena’s turn to laugh, “Speaking of which, we better get outside before he eats up all the marshmallows.”

\----------

As the start of the school year looms closer, Sarah and Andrew buckle down and start updating and revising lesson plans. And since Andrew’s spread out across the kitchen table, Sarah goes to dad’s to keep Ellie company while dad and Tess are at work.

Ellie thumbs through the reading selection Sarah’s picked out for her students this year. “I didn’t read any of these in eighth grade.”

“Those are for my advanced class.”

She puts the books back on the pile. Sarah doesn’t doubt how smart Ellie is, but given the lack of opportunity she’s had, Sarah guesses she’s never particularly applied herself either.

And now Ellie’s jumping into her sophomore year of high school after skipping a whole year…

Ellie hasn’t admitted to being nervous about it, but Sarah is. She remembers what it was like moving across country and starting a new school where she didn’t know anybody.

It’s almost enough to make Sarah regret not getting her teaching certification for high school levels, but Andrew’ll be there if Ellie needs someone. It’s not like there’s some other American history teacher she could wind up with.

“I bet Cassie’s read all of these at least twice.”

“Your camp friend?”

“Yeah,” Ellie frowns. “These seem right up her alley.”

Sarah’s never seen Ellie do anything but grin when talking about camp. Though she agrees with dad, it would’ve been easier if Ellie had made a friend who was more local, even if Cassie is the daughter of Nate Drake and Elena Fisher.

“Everything alright?”

“It’s been two weeks and she’s only called once. I know she’s probably busy and there’s the whole time zone thing –”

“Or maybe, she’s sitting around wondering why you haven’t written yet.”

Ellie’s mouth snaps shut.

“You’re supposed to be pen pals, so write to her. No time zones, no phone bills. And for all you know, there’s a letter already on the way.”

“You think so?”

Shrugging, “It’s possible.”

Ellie chews her lip a little, “I guess it’s my turn. Do you have a piece of paper and a pen?”

Sarah tears a page out of one of her notebooks and hands Ellie one of her grading pens.

They’re both scribbling away when dad and Tess’s raised voices reach them through the open window. Sarah and Ellie look at each other before bolting outside to see what’s the matter.

Ellie’s a few steps ahead of Sarah when she stops short, “Is that a dog?”

Sarah’s staggered by the question. But sure enough, there’s a little pink nose hanging out the backseat of dad’s truck. On seeing Ellie, it perks up, tail thumping against the backseat.

“Tess here just decided we needed another mouth to feed,” dad accuses her.

Defending herself, “Well, excuse me for being sick of chasing raccoons out of the trash.”

“Shotguns scare ‘em plenty good.”

“But shotguns don’t do much good picking up after ‘em.”

Though Tess has complained about the stray animals that wander too near the house, there’s something off about both of them. Like neither of them’s actually cross with the other; like they’re putting on a show.

Still processing what’s happening, Ellie reaches her hand through the window. The dog nudges it, sniffing. “So you got a dog?”

“Like him?” Tess smirks, hands on her hips.

Dad stalks toward the house and Sarah, his scowl cracking.

Sarah asks quietly, “You’re letting Tess be the good guy on this one, aren’t you?”

Pulling her into a one-armed hug, “What tipped me off?”

Dad always had a soft spot for the neighbor’s dog in Austin. Their tiny Boston apartment never would’ve allowed one. And Sarah’s seen how all three of them dote on Buckley at Tommy and Maria’s.

“Cause you’re a giant pushover,” she rolls her eyes. “What convinced you?”

Ellie and Tess let the dog out of the truck. He’s certainly a scrappy-looking mutt, but he’s eager to knock Ellie over to lick her face.

“Her dreams ain’t been so bad lately, but I worry it won’t stay that way. And she’s still a lonely kid, high school won’t make that any easier.”

Sarah should call him out for spoiling Ellie, but hell, the girl could use it. She calls out to Ellie instead, “Hey! Don’t forget you’ve got a letter to finish!”

“Are you kidding? I’m gonna call Cassie right now!”

\----------

Cassie’s so relieved Ellie’s not mad at her for not calling again or writing sooner. Mom warned her real life might take back over once they got back home and she wasn’t wrong – as usual.

Cassie’s only barely started her summer reading and Harper wanted to catch up right away. Mom and dad have been crazy with post-production and, of course, Sam swung through on one of his unannounced visits.

But she’s feeling much better about this pen pal thing now that she and Ellie have talked on the phone a couple times.

And even better, Ellie’s first letter finally arrived.

_Dear Cassie,_

_Believe it or not, I really miss camp. I miss the archery range and the climbing wall and the lake. I even miss the bad cafeteria food, though I’m pretty sure I’m gonna be sick of it again once school starts._

_Everything’s just been kinda boring since I got home. Joel and everyone else have to work, which means I’m usually home alone. I would do more hiking but going alone sucks and I can’t practice guitar for 9 hours straight every day._

There’s a weird break in the letter before Ellie’s handwriting picks up in a different color.

_I still can’t fucking believe I got a dog! I mean, I know technically he’s supposed to be a guard dog, but I don’t think he could scare shit. Mostly he likes chewing on shoes. Joel says once my hunting license comes through, we’ll teach him how to retrieve game. Who knows, maybe he’ll like that better than my sneakers._

_Anyway, I think that about sums up everything that’s been going on around here lately. Miss you lots! Hope we can talk soon!_

_This is Ellie, signing off._

On second reading, the disjointed thoughts don’t stand out so much. Besides, she and Ellie will probably talk about it all on the phone soon anyway.

Laughing again at Ellie’s comments about her new puppy, Cassie startles mom and dad out of their work.

“Did I say something funny?” dad wonders.

“Not you – Ellie,” Cassie holds up the letter.

“Is that your first pen pal correspondence? Do you mind if I –?”

Mom’s been so weirdly nostalgic about the whole camp thing, Cassie doesn’t object and hands it over. She grins as she reads, until about halfway down the page, her brow furrows.

“She’s getting a hunting license?”

“Oh crap.”

Dad snatches the letter out of mom’s hand, skimming through to the same bit, “She’s joking.”

Given Ellie’s foster dad’s dry sense of humor when they met him, Cassie gets why dad’s hoping Ellie’s joking, but Cassie can’t lie to them. Because A) she’s never been very good at it and B) well, they told her all of their secrets.

“You know that selfie I took of the pair of us?”

“Yeah?” mom’s already incredulous.

“I took that the night Ellie taught me to shoot a rifle.” Adding quickly, “We just shot at cans and nobody was hurt, I swear.”

Mom’s on the edge of her seat, “You left campgrounds without permission, I take it. Where did you even find a rifle?”

Cassie nods, “Her sort-of neighbor isn’t all that good about keeping his stuff locked up.”

Dad’s mystified, “What sort of parent just hands a fifteen-year old a gun?”

Mom turns her raised brow on dad, “Seriously?”

“What?”

“How old were you when Sully taught you how to shoot?”

“It was Sam actually,” he corrects her, but doesn’t answer the question.

“I suppose Sully’s not _that_ irresponsible,” mom snorts.

Dad rolls his eyes. “The point is that was stupid and reckless of the pair of you.”

It is a bit rich hearing it from dad, knowing all the shit he’s done. Cassie’s sure mom agrees, but then knowing he’s speaking from experience means he probably isn’t wrong.

“But Ellie knew what she was doing. And she’s a _really_ good at it.”

Mom sighs, back on dad’s side of things, “Still, you should’ve had some sort of supervision. Or at least, asked us first.”

Cassie resigns herself, “I know. I’m sorry. I didn’t even think about it.”

Mom and dad aren’t very good at concealing the smirks creeping across their faces. Dad even puffs up with a bit of pride as mom admits, “Somehow that doesn’t surprise me.”

“So, I’m not in trouble?”

“Oh, you’re definitely in trouble,” mom laughs. “What do you say, Nate? No phone til she’s finished her summer reading?”

In the grand scheme of things, it’s not the worst punishment they could’ve doled out. She’ll probably focus without it anyway and it doesn’t stop her from writing to Ellie first.

Mom even bends her own rule slightly to allow Cassie to print a copy of their selfie.

\----------

It’s a complete piece of crap, but it’s a phone.

It doesn’t even have a data plan, though Ellie doubts the network would even reach their house.

Besides, it’s not like she’s allowed on social media. Not that she has any interest in those sites, but Joel’s afraid she’ll be identified for stealing the fungus or the Fireflies will discover where she is and come after her. It’s not worth the risk.

Still, even after Sarah and Tess’s long argument with Joel about it, Ellie wasn’t sure he would cave. But something they said must’ve convinced him.

A phone is more than just assurance they can reach each other in case of an emergency; it’s freedom for Ellie to go wherever she chooses.

After school, Ellie usually winds up at home or Sarah and Andrew’s, sometimes Tommy and Maria’s. But she didn’t have a phone when she went over to Will’s for the first time, how was she supposed to reach Joel to let him know she was going to a friend’s?

When Ellie was finally handed her own phone, it’s already loaded up with Joel’s and everyone’s numbers. Cassie’s is the first Ellie adds herself.

That’s the absolute best part of it. No more waiting day after day for another letter or counting down the minutes til it’s a good time to call; Ellie can text Cassie whenever she wants.

**[Cassie 11:04 PM] **You joined a what sort of club????

**[Me 11:05 PM]** Dungeons and dragons

**[Me 11:05 PM] **You know 🧙 🔮 🗡️ 🐉 💎

**[Me 11:06 PM] **I thought it was gonna be reeeally lame

**[Me 11:06 PM]** But it’s sooooo cool!

**[Cassie 11:07 PM]** Thought you weren’t into all that nerdy stuff 😆

**[Me 11:08 PM]** Shut up

**[Me 11:08 PM]** I said school stuff anyway

**[Me 11:09 PM] ** **🤮**

Who cares if the after-school club Andrew supervises is the nerdiest shit? Ellie likes it _and _she’s already got friends because if it. She picked out a gnome character for herself, but it was Will who suggested she play a cleric because their party kept dying all last year without one.

**[Cassie 11:11 PM]** It sounds awesome

**[Cassie 11:11 PM]** And super retro

**[Cassie 11:12 PM]** I wish some more of my friends were into that kind of shit

**[Me 11:13 PM]** Don’t worry I’ll have Andrew run a game for us when you come to visit

**[Cassie 11:14 PM]** Add it to the list!

**[Cassie 11:14 PM] ****👍** **👍** **👍**

Ellie tears down the scrap piece of paper from the corkboard above her bed, where she’s been keeping the ‘Everything Cassie Fisher-Drake Needs To Do When She Comes To Visit’ list, and jots it down.

So far, Ellie’s got hunting, archery, camping, hiking off trail. Playing _Dungeons & Dragons_ is the first indoor activity Ellie’s thought of.

She’s wondering how long Cassie’s corresponding list for Ellie visiting Kauai has gotten when there’s a pawing and whining at her door.

“Damn it, Nike. You’re gonna get me in trouble,” Ellie hisses, throwing the covers off her as she gets up to let him in.

As Nike scrambles through the thin crack, Ellie hears the sounds of the 11 o’clock news on the TV, alerting her that either Joel or Tess or both are still up. She shuts the door as quietly as possible then climbs back into bed with Nike at her feet.

Picking up her phone again, Cassie’s texted her a whole bunch more.

**[Cassie 11:15 PM]** Goddddd

**[Cassie 11:15 PM]** I wish my grandparents lived just a liiiiittle bit closer to jackson

**[Cassie 11:16 PM] **It would make everything sooo much easier

**[Cassie 11:17 PM]** 😩

Ellie sighs. She really didn’t think the trip between Jackson and Denver was _that _bad, but it really would help.

Especially because going to Hawaii is basically a pipe dream. Not that Ellie’s dared ask, but she pretty damn sure Joel couldn’t afford it, even if she got a job and chipped in.

It’s more plausible that Cassie could come visit here. Cassie’s family at least travels and clearly, they’re willing to send her to summer camp in the middle of nowhere. So why wouldn’t they be up for a trip to Wyoming so they can hang out again?

**[Me 11:17 PM]** This fucking sucks

**[Cassie 11:18 PM]** Tell me about it

**[Cassie 11:18 PM] **It’s a giant stinking pile of 💩 💩 💩 💩

Ellie cackles a little too loudly.

A moment later there’s a knock at the door and Joel’s voice drifts through, “I get that your friend is four hours behind, but it’s still past lights out here.”

“Sorry,” Ellie calls back, tucking the phone under the covers in case the light is coming through the crack below the door.

**[Me 11:20 PM]** I’ve still gotta tell you all about the campaign

She sneaks a few sips of Joel’s coffee at breakfast the next morning to hide the fact she was still texting for another hour. If anyone at school notices how much she’s yawning, they don’t say anything.

\----------

“Cassie, dinner’s ready.”

“Yeah. Hang on just a second, dad.”

“You’re really gonna keep Sully waiting?”

“I’ll be _right there_,” she responds a little more annoyed.

“Alright. Alright. Tell Ellie ‘hi’ for us.”

Cassie gives Nate a thumbs up, but keeps chatting away.

Nate shakes his head and chuckles to himself. Sitting down at the table with Elena and Sully, “She said ‘just a second,’ so we might as well go ahead and get started because it’ll be another fifteen minutes.”

“She knows I’m only in town for a couple of days, doesn’t she?”

“Have you ever tried breaking up a couple of teenage girls on a call, Sully? Cause it’s not easy.”

“You’re her father, couldn’t you just ground her or something?”

“Hey, until either of you have been a teenage girl whose best friend lives across the country, cut her a break,” Elena puts an end to the matter.

Limited as Sully’s time is on this trip, once Cassie’s off the phone Nate knows Sully will have her whole attention, so he’s got no reason to grouse. The backgammon board is already waiting for them outside.

Besides, Nate’s not going to ground Cassie for having a friend who lives halfway across the country. That was the risk they took in sending her to summer camp, now they all have to live with it.

As predicted, when Cassie finally emerges, she’s eager to tell Sully all about her new friend and the start of the school year and hear about his latest travels.

Watching them, Nate can’t help thinking about how lucky he was Sully was home to answer his landline when he first landed in prison.

Treasure hunting was a completely different gig back then; cell phones have really made all the difference. Partners and contacts are more reachable, research at one’s fingertips. They’ve really changed the whole game; Nate’s not sure he would’ve been able to keep up if he had stayed a thief.

But then where would he be if Sully hadn’t answered his goddamn landline? If Chloe wasn’t the best getaway driver in the business? If he couldn’t have compared notes with Cutter? If Tenzin hadn’t saved him from the snow? If Salim hadn’t helped him rescue Sully?

It wasn’t cell phones that saved Nate’s ass time and time again. Even now, he and Elena rely on the friends they’ve made across the world.

It’s only natural Cassie’s building a similar network of trust. She just has the advantage of direct lines of communication, rather than landlines.

Elena joins Nate on the hammock, watching the fourth backgammon rematch of the night.

Lacing her fingers through his, “You’ve been rather contemplative tonight.”

“Yeah. Just thinking.”

“Clearly,” she chuckles at him. “What about?”

“How proud I am of us for sending Cassie to summer camp.”

“You weren’t saying that when we were squeezing an entire camera crew through the narrow passages of the Ural Mountains.”

Defending himself, “Well, now I’ve got some distance and perspective.”

“Really? And what’s this new enlightened perspective you’ve been contemplating?”

Elena snuggles closer and Nate drapes his free arm around her. He could’ve asked himself where he’d be without Elena in his earlier train of thought, but he really doesn’t want to imagine a life without her.

“That Ellie is just the first of Cassie’s network of friend across the world.”

“Mhmm. I’ve been thinking about Ellie too.”

“Yeah? Spill.”

“I’ve been thinking we could take a day or two out of our Thanksgiving trip to take Cassie up to visit her friend.”

“Now that’s an Elena Fisher scheme, if I’ve ever heard one. I imagine you’ll want to keep a surprise too,” Nate laughs.

“Naturally. At least until we’ve confirmed it’s alright with Ellie’s foster dad. Don’t want to get their hopes up in case Joel says no.”

Nate tries not to squirm at the mention of Ellie’s foster dad. Not that their brief meeting left a poor impression or anything, but Nate hadn’t anticipated the fact Ellie was a child of the system.

And the little Cassie’s told them about Ellie’s history hasn’t done much to shake the uncanny similarity to his days at Saint Francis. Until he knows otherwise, he can only hope Ellie’s escape from the system was easier than his own.

“And how do you propose we manage to plan this little side trip? It’s not like either of us have a way to contact Joel.”

“We don’t. But Cassie does.”

Nate raises a brow.

“She has Ellie’s house number saved in her phone. All I need you to do is sneak a peek at it and I’ll take care of the rest.”

“Are you asking me to invade our daughter’s privacy?” Nate laughs gently.

“Only briefly. She’ll thank us for it later.”

“Speaking as a former teenage girl?”

“Speaking as a former teenage girl.”

“And when would you like me to pull this heist, oh mastermind?”

Nate’s inclined to agree with Elena’s response: the sooner, the better. While Cassie’s distracted by Sully’s visit, Nate watches for his opening to nab her phone for just a moment.

The opportunity readily presents itself, when Cassie runs inside to use the bathroom. Sully chuckles at Nate as he scrolls through Cassie’s address book; she really ought to put a lock on her phone.

It’s back beside the backgammon table before Cassie returns, Ellie’s landline number repeating over and over in Nate’s head til he gets a chance to jot it down.

With any luck, when Elena calls, someone will be home to answer.

\----------

The question comes out of nowhere, “You don’t have Thanksgiving plans, do you?”

Sarah blinks, “Just spending it with you and Ellie while Andrew’s out visiting his folks. Why?”

“Got a bit of a strange call yesterday. Just figured I’d check in.”

“What sort of strange call, dad?”

Dad’s never really been a big holiday person, so him ‘just checking in’ about her plans is getting more curious with each passing moment.

He struggles a bit, figuring out how to explain it. “It was Ellie’s camp friend’s mom.”

“What?”

“She wanted to know if it’d be alright if her daughter came to visit over that long weekend.”

“Are you serious? How did Elena Fisher even get your house number?”

Dad shrugs. “Turns out they’re usually in the area for Thanksgiving.”

“Well, what’d you say?”

“Said I’d think about it.”

“Course you did,” Sarah rolls her eyes. Exasperated, “Ellie might not gonna get a better chance to see Cassie again. So, what’s there to think about?”

“First off, where are we gonna put her if she spends the night?”

“With Ellie. They’ll have a slumber party.”

“And her parents?”

“They’re adults. They’ll get a hotel, dad.”

“What about while Ellie and her friend are off getting into trouble?”

“What about it?”

“How am I supposed to entertain them?”

Typical dad, completely incapable of interacting with other parents.

She gets why it was awkward when she was a kid and he was still the ‘young dad’ standing on the sidelines of her soccer matches, but he’s had thirty years of practice. Though she supposes most of that time was spent avoiding those interactions, especially in her teen years.

Sarah might blame dad’s hesitance on being starstruck, except he barely even watched _Drake & Fisher Fortunes _with her.

No, dad’s just never been one for company beyond that which he chooses to keep. Letting in strangers, especially ones with an internet following, may just be a bit beyond his comfort zone.

Sighing, “You just do. They’re probably no different from any other parents. And they just want to do something nice for their daughter.”

“You’re probably right,” Dad shakes his head, grappling with his lone wolf nature and wanting to do something nice for Ellie too.

“I haven’t sat through dozens of parent-teacher conferences for nothing.”

Dad chuckles, but still hesitant, “You’ll come around while they’re here, won’t you?”

“You think I’d miss the opportunity to meet Elena Fisher and Nate Drake?”

Sarah never considered herself more than a casual fan of their show. It’s not like she ever spent hours on the internet speculating whether or not Nate Drake was his real name.

But there’s something almost fated about Ellie and Cassie’s meeting. She’s curious to see what comes next.

\----------

Harper aimlessly flips through the latest issue of _Top Kayak_ as Cassie shoves clothes into her suitcase.

And though she’s been excitedly chatting away for the past fifteen minutes, the most Harper’s contributed to the conversation is the occasional ‘mhmm’. Like they’re not even paying attention.

Cassie stops short of the closet, “Hey, is something the matter?”

“Oh. You finally noticed?” Harper tosses aside the magazine.

“What are you talking about?”

“You haven’t shut up about Ellie since I got here.”

“So?”

“So. You’ve been talking about her for _months_ and I can’t take it anymore.”

Cassie’s mouth hangs open; she talks about a lot of things incessantly and Harper’s never complained before. In fact, they’re usually the first person to get as excited about things as Cassie.

“It was cool when she was just your pen pal, but I’m pretty sure your text thread with her is already longer than ours –”

“Yeah, but _we _see each other all the time –”

“And now you’re going to visit her. It’s too much.”

“Where is this even coming from –?”

“Is _she_ your new best friend?”

“What?” Harper frowns and Cassie gets it. “Oh. Oh shit. Harper, I –”

“Never mind. Forget I said anything.” They make a b-line for the door.

Cassie bolts to get ahead of them, “Wait. I’m sorry, I didn’t realize I was being such an asshole.”

She can’t imagine how bad it must’ve all sounded to Harper. Ellie this and Ellie that and ‘I’m going to visit Ellie over Thanksgiving break’. She thought Harper would think Ellie is as cool as she does, not that she was being replaced.

Harper crosses their arms, waiting to be let past. “Maybe you should’ve.”

It stings, but maybe that’s what Cassie needs to hear.

Harper sniffs and wipes their nose on their arm to hide that they might be close to tears. “You know, all these years, I’ve loved hearing about all the cool places you’ve gone and things you’ve done and people you’ve met, and it didn’t matter because you always came home and were happy just to hang out with me.”

And I _still_ love hanging out –”

“I know. But sometimes it feels like you’d rather be on one of your adventures with her.”

“I just wanted you to like Ellie as much as I do.”

“How can I when I’ve never met her?”

Except there isn’t anything Cassie can do to fix that. Skyping Ellie into one of their sleepovers just wouldn’t be the same as if she were actually here.

Cassie doesn’t know what she’s supposed to do to make this better. Cautiously, she wraps her arm around Harper’s shoulder.

When they don’t shrug her off, Cassie promises, “You are and will always be my best friend.”

Just because Harper’s best friend status has never been called into question before, doesn’t mean Cassie can’t have two best friends. After all, mom never picked between Liz and Chloe; they fill different roles in her life.

“You’re mine too,” they hug Cassie back. “I’m sorry for getting so jealous; Ellie sounds like she’s really awesome.”

“She is, but I’m gonna talk her ear off about how cool you are too. And someday, we’ll all go on an adventure together.”

Harper finally laughs, “It’s a deal.”

Cassie’s heart is so light, she feels like she could fly all the way to Wyoming. Of course, they still actually have to board a plane for Colorado.

Thanksgiving is its usual brand of loud and hectic; distant aunts and uncles, Cassie sees _maybe_ once a year, ask her about high school and some second or third cousins try to rope her into a touch football game. Grandma and grandpa flank her at dinner, gently squeezing her hands during the grace.

All in all, it’s nice, but Cassie gets why dad’s relieved when it’s over; big family gatherings just aren’t really their style.

Not to mention, Cassie’s eager to hit the road. Her leg bounces for nearly all of eight hours.

Mom and dad are bickering over a potentially missed turn, when Cassie spots the number on the mailbox at the end of a dirt drive. As they approach the house through the darkening woods, they’re heralded by frantic barking.

The front door swings wide and Nike bolts toward the car before Cassie’s even gotten out, Ellie not far behind him.

\----------

Yanking Cassie into a hug, Ellie can’t believe she’s _finally_ here.

“God, that drive took forever!”

“But you made it!”

She shivers a little, the hug the only thing protecting her from the cold.

Nike’s still barking like mad, circling around them.

“You girls gonna come on inside or are you planning on catching your death out there?” Joel shouts from the threshold, pulling on his coat and heading toward the car.

Ellie grabs her by the hand and rushes inside past Joel, followed by Nike. Gesturing around the living room and kitchen, “Well, this is it.”

Cassie takes it all in, “I like it. It’s cozy.”

“You can say that again,” Tess’s voice comes from behind.

While Ellie knows Tess’s being sarcastic, Cassie’s defense is genuine, “Really. It reminds me of my house.”

Ellie and Tess share a disbelieving glance as the door slams behind Joel, carrying Cassie’s bag.

“Hope your folks are good the directions I gave ‘em. Phones won’t do them much good around these parts.”

“Yeah, the cell service sucks. We thought you guys got fucking lost or something getting here,” Ellie joins in.

“We realized that, but mom and dad both pretty good off-road. They’ll figure it out. If not, dad’ll pretend he can navigate by the stars.”

Joel and Tess chuckle probably more out of politeness than anything else.

Making introductions quick, “Cassie, you remember Joel. And this is his partner, Tess.”

Cassie waves at them, “Nice to officially meet you both.”

Then Cassie starts to chew her lip. Ellie rocks back and forth on her heels, unsure what to do next.

She hasn’t exactly invited anyone over to the house before; she and Will usually hang out at school or his. It’s not that she’s ashamed them or their home, but it’s awkward. They’re not a typical family.

At least Cassie already has a vague idea of why Ellie’s living here with them. She’s not ready to have to explain it to anyone else.

Sensing their discomfort, “Ellie, how about you and Cassie go settle down for the night? Your parents will be back around breakfast, Cassie.”

“Oh yeah, you haven’t seen my room yet!” Ellie grabs Cassie’s bag from Joel.

Leading the way, Ellie points out the bathroom and Joel and Tess’s room down the hall. She doesn’t mind that there’s not much to show off in the rest of the house, but she does wish she had more to show for her own room.

She _did_ try to straighten up, but she didn’t really manage any more than shoving her clothes into a pile in the corner before giving up. Nike promptly picks up one of the shoes Ellie’s given up on ever getting back from him and settles down on it.

Except Cassie’s attention isn’t on the clutter. Her gaze wanders from the guitar at the floor of the bed to the stack of comics on the nightstand to the corkboard on the wall.

“You put our picture up!”

“Why wouldn’t I?” Ellie grins.

Pointing to the photostrip, “Is that Riley?”

“Yeah,” Ellie swallows. “I don’t know why I put that up there.”

Cassie gives her a sympathetic look, “Because sometimes friends fight. It doesn’t make them any less important.”

“I guess not, but I don’t think this is a fight we’re gonna get over any time soon. Look – can we not talk about Riley?”

“Sure. I’ve got loads to catch you up on.”

Ellie beams at Cassie’s enthusiasm, despite only understanding half of what she’s talking about. And by the time they’ve gotten ready for bed, they’ve moved onto brainstorming backstory ideas for Ellie’s gnome cleric.

With a knock, Joel reminds them not to stay up too late. Unseen to him, Ellie rolls her eyes and Cassie stifles a laugh against a pillow.

“G’night girls.”

“Night, Joel.”

“Goodnight –” Cassie cuts herself off. Whispering, “What am I supposed to call him?”

Ellie shrugs, “Just call him Joel or ‘old man’. He usually responds to either of those.”

“You’re sure he won’t mind?”

There it is. That awkwardness. Cassie isn’t above it, but Ellie suspects it has more to do with what a tombstone Joel seems to anyone who’s only just met him than her whole situation.

“Nah, he won’t. For the record – I’m just gonna call your parents by their names.”

She giggles a little, but then suddenly frowns. Ellie follows her gaze to the scar on her arm; too late she shoves her arm under a pillow.

Cassie must’ve noticed it at camp, but she never stared at it so plainly. But then Ellie never displayed it so openly either; home is the only place she does. Joel and all the rest are just about the only people who wouldn’t gawk.

Embarrassed, “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to –”

“It’s fine,” Ellie rolls over.

“No, it’s not. I know it bothers you, Ellie. And if you don’t want to talk about it – that’s fine, but if you did ever – well, I’m willing to listen.”

“I know,” Ellie croaks. “It’s just – hard.”

“But Joel knows, right? Somebody you can talk to?”

“Yeah.”

“Good.”

Ellie turns over again and throws her arms around Cassie. “I’m sorry, I can’t tell you.”

Cassie hugs her tight back, “Don’t be. When you’re ready, I’ll be here.”

Ellie knows better than to think Cassie will be _here_-here whenever that day comes, but she’s glad of her friend’s promise all the same. She’s so glad she’s here now.

\----------

The morning’s chill and crisp, the last of the autumn leaves are still bright orange and yellow, so different from the pitch black of the drive from last night.

“It’s a damn miracle we found the place at all yesterday.”

“You mean that _I_ found it.”

“Just because you did all the driving, doesn’t mean I didn’t help.”

Elena rolls her eyes, but smirks, “Whatever you say, dear.”

There’s more barking as they come up the long drive a second time, but this time not bounding straight for the car. The dog stays on the porch where Cassie sits with Ellie.

Cassie waves eagerly, “You found your way back!”

“How could you possibly doubt we would?” Nate shouts back, getting out of the car.

“Not her – me,” Ellie confesses. “But this one insisted you carry an atlas with you at all times.”

Elena gets a good laugh out of Nate’s feigned affront as they join the girls on the porch. At the same time Ellie’s foster dad emerges with two steaming mugs for Cassie and Ellie.

“Morning,” he nods. “Coffee?”

“Is that what they’re having?”

“No. Hot choco.”

“With just a splash of coffee in mine, right Joel?”

“Nice try, kiddo.” A sliver of a smirk slips across the man’s face as he ruffles Ellie’s hair; Nate thinks it might be the closest thing he’s seen to a smile from Joel so far. Suddenly remembering he and Elena are here, “Right, coffee.”

“Need a hand?” Nate offers, leaving Elena to interrogate the girls about their evening and the plan for the day.

“If you don’t mind.”

Following him inside, Joel pulls out four mugs and starts pouring. He fills the last one to the brim, taking it for himself.

Nate prepares a mug each for him and Elena while the fourth remains untouched. “Someone else joining us?”

“She’ll be rolling out of bed any minute now.”

A moment passes with the clink of stirring spoons is the only conversation.

Try just Nate might, he can’t think of a thing to say. He’s not usually at a loss for words like this, but every time he opens his mouth, the thought dies on his tongue.

After a few sips of his coffee, Joel broaches the silence, “I oughta thank your wife for suggesting it, but I appreciate y’all coming out all this way, Nathan. Ellie’s barely stopped grinning since last night.”

“We’ve dragged Cassie to far stranger places across the globe for our work; it’s about time we returned the favor.”

“It’s a shame I don’t have the means to do the same.”

Nate stares into his mug. He very well remembers the days of barely scraping together enough for himself to live on; pawning worthless trinkets, convincing Sully his next scheme would be worth it to fly halfway across the world. He can’t well imagine having to do it to support Elena and Cassie too.

“I doubt you’re the sort who accepts charity, but whatever way we can help –” He cuts himself off, catching the look on Joel’s face. “And it’s Nate, by the way.”

“Excuse me?”

“The only people who call me Nathan are my brother or my producers.”

Joel’s brow furrows and then his somber face cracks, chuckling.

It’d be the oddest thing, if a woman didn’t emerge from the back of the house and snatch up the last mug. Irritably rubbing her eyes, “What’s got you in such a good mood so early, Texas?”

“Tess – this is Nate, Cassie’s dad. Nate, Tess.” The way Joel’s arm instinctually wraps around her waist suddenly reminds Nate.

“Oh crap,” he rushes outside.

Elena gratefully takes the still warm mug, “Thought you had gone all the way to Columbia to get it.”

Nate laughs, “Maybe next time, hon. So, what’s today’s plan, girls?”

Cassie shoots Ellie a glance, who nods. Then with a nervous giggle, “We were thinking – with your permission and supervision, of course – if I could try shooting again.”

Gaping, Nate looks to Elena, equally attempting to grapple with the fact Cassie is beginning to run headlong into the life they left behind.

But neither of them can think up a good enough reason not to allow it. Cassie has a natural curiosity, better she explores it with them at her side.

Joel and Tess join them out on the deck and the girls’ plan is agreed on. After Elena introduces herself to Tess, the rest of them head over to the garage to collect the necessary equipment.

Slipping her hand into Nate’s, “We don’t have to participate if we don’t want to.”

Nate squeezes gently back, mustering more bravado than he feels, “Where’s the fun in that?”

He doesn’t fear a return to that life just because he picks up a gun. His trepidation is more for Cassie’s sake. But she knows better and he knows she knows better, he really has nothing to worry about.

Ellie leads the way into the woods with Cassie and the dog following close. The rest of them trail behind, guns slung over Joel and Tess’s shoulders.

“Cassie said the pair of you already know your way around a gun.”

Tess makes it sound so casual, like it didn’t take them years to build up the courage to tell Cassie about their past.

Elena chuckles out of nerves, “I hope she didn’t exaggerate our abilities. I haven’t renewed my license in years.”

Tess hums contemplatively. “What about you, Nate? When’s the last time you renewed your gun license?”

“Never had one,” he admits.

“And the last time you went shooting?”

“Not since before Cassie was born.” For his own good as much as the good of the life they were trying to build. “How long has Ellie known how to shoot?”

“Taught her last summer,” Joel answers. “Would’ve been just like my daughter to find another way to learn if I hadn’t.”

Nate blinks, glancing ahead toward Ellie. At fifteen, he couldn’t even work up the nerves to pull the trigger when his life depended on it.

Sully may have taken the gun out of his hand the day they met, but when Sam put another back in its place a few years later, he did nothing to prevent it. _Their_ reasoning, Nate can understand; the three of them frequently on the run from men much better armed than them. But it was only for security – certainly never for fun.

Back _then_ it made sense. Back _then_ it was the right choice. But since becoming a father, Nate can’t understand any purpose that might posses a man to press a gun into a child’s hand – let alone his own daughter’s.

They finally come to a clearing where it appears Joel, Ellie, and Tess and have set up their own makeshift firing range.

Joel passes off the rifle he’s been toting to Nate and resets the line of targets at the far end; he’d almost forgotten the weight of it.

“It’s weird seeing you hold that,” Cassie says quietly, coming up beside him.

“It’s weird holding one again,” but his hands are already methodically checking everything’s in working order. “You wanna have the first honors?”

Even offering makes his stomach churn slightly, but she’s already held a gun once without him standing by. He better get used to the idea quick.

“Uh-uh,” Cassie shakes her head. “You do it.”

“You want me to show off a bit, don’t you?” he smirks.

“What would possibly make you think that, dad?”

Nate’s not above a little friendly competition, but Cassie’s never seen him shoot before; he could be wildly out of practice. “How do you know I’m any good?”

“Just don’t embarrass me.”

“No promises, Cass.”

“All clear!” Joel retreats from the end of the range.

Setting his sights down the barrel of the rifle, it’s as if Libertalia was only yesterday.

\----------

Everyone trades off rounds. As usual, Tess shows Joel up and Ellie has improved so much since she first pulled the trigger. And Joel’ll admit he wasn’t expecting much from the Fisher-Drakes, but he’ll also admit he was proved wrong.

It’s abundantly clear to him now that Nate is the best shot among them. Elena ain’t bad, but she obviously never made much of a habit of shooting. Cassie though – she jumps with every crack of the gun, yet despite how nervous she is, remains fascinated by it all.

Ellie and Nate talk Cassie through her next round, as Elena observes at a distance, holding Nike’s leash. Joel watches with Tess from halfway down the range, ready to reset the targets.

Nodding in Nate’s direction, “Where do you suppose someone learns to shoot like that?”

“I’ve got a guess.”

“Do tell.”

“He’s like us – criminal.”

Joel scoffs at her suggestion.

They’ve both known too many of their kind not to instantly recognize one when they meet one, and Nate doesn’t remotely fit the profile. Too idealistic, not hardened enough. In a way, he reminds Joel of Tommy.

Elena’s another point against Tess’s theory. Too clean-cut, too responsible. And, as Tess herself warned him about with Sarah, a liability in their old line of work.

“Could be ex-military. Could be like Mr. Petersen,” he counter-argues.

Shaking her head, “Doesn’t have a refined enough technique to be military, not to mention the lack of a license. And Mr. Petersen’s gun crazy, but he’s got no skill with anything that ain’t a shotgun.”

Cassie fires off another round, interrupting their conversation momentarily. Joel notes how the grouping is significantly improved as Nate pats his daughter’s shoulder.

Tess insists, “Doubt me if you like, but I promise you, no one gets that good at a firing range.”

Joel’s relied on Tess’s shrewd assessments this long, he can’t think of a reason to quit now, but his curiosity won’t be satisfied until he hears it from the horse’s mouth.

Instead of going to reset the targets, Joel heads in the opposite direction.

“Where are you going?”

“To confirm your suspicions.”

“You? With all the tact of a hammer?”

Joel rolls his eyes. He probably ought to let Tess coax it out of them, but he as he approaches, Nate takes up the rifle and Joel stands shoulder to shoulder with Elena instead.

“I never thought I’d see my husband pick up a gun again – let alone my daughter,” she muses.

“Apologies if Ellie’s been a bad influence on her.”

“No worse than Nate,” she chuckles. Her attention suddenly shifts to him, eyeing him curiously.

Joel has difficulty not squirming under her gaze, “Can I help you?”

“Sorry, old habits. Cassie’s told us so much about Ellie, but not much about you.”

“Not much to tell,” tries to brush her off, uncomfortable with how the tables have turned.

Elena grins, “In my experience, anyone who says that has a story to tell. Don’t worry, I won’t dig too deep. What do you do for work?”

“Working for my sister-in-law at the hydroelectric dam while on medical leave.”

“And while you were in Boston?”

Clearing his throat, “You got one question, now I get one.”

“Fair’s fair,” she agrees.

Except he doesn’t know how to ask the question without possibly giving offense. But then maybe bluntly is his best approach, it hasn’t failed him so far.

“Based on Nate’s handling of the rifle, Tess was speculating he might have some sort of criminal history. Is it true?”

As the question leaves his tongue, Nate fires. The shots echo through the clearing as if to illustrate his point.

Elena inhales sharply, staring long and hard. What she’s searching for Joel isn’t entirely certain, but he finds it easier to bear her scrutiny knowing he’s accusing Nate of no more than he himself is guilty of.

Finally finding whatever she was looking for in him, she lets go of her breath, “Yes. For a period of his life, he did what we do now – just without the proper permits.”

The truth doesn’t shock Joel as much as he thought it would. He’s seen the show; what he remembers of it the places they went and the stunts they pulled all somehow lend credence to Elena’s story. All of it was too practiced, too natural to be something they were just beginning to learn how to do.

And somehow the truth pulls their worlds closer together; makes it easier to answer Elena’s next question.

Sighing, “Tess’ll be pleased to hear she was right. We were smugglers back in Boston.”

Elena’s taken aback by his honesty but recovers quickly. Laughing, “I don’t know why I’m surprised. Your turn, you already answered my second.”

“Why’d you give it up?”

“Because it nearly killed us. Why’d you give up smuggling?”

“Because our last job nearly killed me.”

“What were you smuggling?”

Joel hesitates, “You asked a question out of turn.”

“Indulge me, my old investigative journalist reflexes are kicking in.”

“You gonna report us?” he chuckles, hoping she sees their pasts as similar enough beasts.

“I’d sooner report my own brother-in-law,” she grins.

Joel glances at Ellie, Nate’s passed the rifle off to her, giving her pointers. He supposes Elena wasn’t wrong for calling him out for claiming there wasn’t much to tell.

Breathing deep, “We were smuggling Ellie. But I didn’t finish the job. Got into a mess of trouble with the Fireflies because of it.”

The grin slips from Elena’s lips as the truth slips out of him; he doesn’t even know why he’s telling her this. She didn’t ask, though given the chance she likely would’ve.

“That can’t have been easy,” Elena says softly.

“No, it wasn’t.”

Ellie’s shots fill their silence. Nate and Cassie cheer her success.

“But she’s safe now. And it seems to me like you’ve made a good home for her.”

“I’m trying. It ain’t easy being a single father.”

“Single? You and Tess aren’t …?”

Joel laughs, “No. No, just partners.”

Elena’s brow is still furrowed but she lets it go. He’s seen that look enough to have a notion of what she might’ve said if she knew him better. For what it’s worth, he and Tess are fine just as they are.

“By the way, I’ve been meaning to thank you – for suggesting this weekend. It means a lot to Ellie.”

“For Cassie too. If you ever need anything – parenting tips and such, we’re not complete experts but we’d be happy to share any advice we have.”

Chuckling to himself, “I might just take you up on that.”

Kinship, maybe that’s it. Maybe that’s why he told Elena about their journey. That someone else might understand what they went through to get here.

Nike suddenly barks and yanks at the leash on Elena’s arm, trying to make a break for Ellie running toward them. “Hey, Joel! What’re we doing for lunch? We’re all starving.”

“Thought you were gonna shoot us something to eat, kiddo.”

Ellie rolls her eyes at him as Cassie and Nate catch up. Tess still trails behind from the end of the range.

“Well, there’s still plenty of leftovers from Thursday.” Checking his watch, “It’s just about time we headed on back anyway.”

“You expecting someone else, old man?”

\----------

Emerging from the woods, there’s another car in the drive behind the rental.

A woman waves at them from the porch as they approach the house, “Thought you were gonna wait to go shooting til I got here, dad.”

“Sorry, Sarah. The girls were keen to get started.”

Nate shoots Elena a look and mouths ‘dad’. Elena shrugs just as perplexed.

The woman must be in her late twenties, dirty blonde, and smiling; the antithesis of the gruff and solemn man she’s gotten to know over the course of the morning.

Happy to be off the leash again, Ellie’s dog dashes out ahead; Cassie and Ellie follow his lead, and now Joel isn’t far behind.

Sarah stands to greet each of them in turn. Elena can’t help but gape briefly at the brace on her leg but recovers quick enough to not be noticed while Sarah pulls Joel and then Ellie into warm hugs. Letting go of Ellie, she smiles at Cassie and pulls her into a hug too.

Tess comes up from behind Elena and Nate, carrying the unused shotgun, “The pair of you look like you’ve just seen a ghost.”

Fumbling for words, Nate explains, “It’s nothing. Just – we didn’t realize Joel had another daughter.”

Tess snorts, “Course not – just like Joel to barely utter a word about the person most important in the world to him.”

“If he did, he never mentioned her by name,” Elena tries to puzzle it out. “How old is she?”

“About thirty.”

“And him?”

“Forty-nine.”

Nate plainly balks.

“Child with his high school – well, sweetheart wouldn’t rightly be accurate.”

“What happened?” Elena asks before she can stop herself.

She doesn’t mean to invade Joel’s privacy nor, she realizes, is Tess probably the best person to ask, but her instincts to seek out the story have been in too high a gear since they got here.

Still Tess seems unperturbed, “She left them when Sarah was real young and that’s the most he’s ever said about it.”

“No wonder he laughed at my offer of parental advice – he has more experience than the both of us combined. Close your mouth, Nate.”

“Sorry,” he regains his senses. “That’s not what’s bothering me.”

“Then what is?”

“He’s _younger _than me.”

Elena can’t help but burst out laughing at Nate’s vanity. Tess too.

Elena’s not proud of her gut reaction when Tess introduced herself. She was surprised by how much younger she looked than Joel. Of course, Joel’s age was a bit of an illusion too.

But stronger than that was the voice which said, _Just like Chloe_.

Of course, she’s not, as Elena discovered over the course of the morning; steadier, cleverer, less erratic. She’s sure Tess has faults of her own, but they are far from Chloe’s, and Elena doesn’t expect to discover them all within a day.

She doubts she’ll discover them within this weekend, but she’s already decided it is a friendship worth pursuing, in some form or another, _Just like Chloe_.

“Y’all coming?” Joel beckons, the girls already heading inside to start lunch.

“Go on ahead. I’m just gonna put these away,” Tess ducks into the garage with the guns.

Beaming is not a word that has come to Elena’s mind yet to describe Joel’s smile, but now it is the only one. Not that the depth of his connection with Ellie isn’t abundantly apparent, but this – this is how Nate looks at Cassie.

Introducing them, “Nate, Elena; I’d like you to meet my daughter, Sarah. Sarah used to stay up late watching your show.”

“Really, dad?” she gives him a little shove for embarrassing her like that.

“It’s true, ain’t it?”

Sarah rolls her eyes, offering her hand to each of them, “Only because he never got home early.”

“Well, I hope that’s not the only reason you watched the show,” Nate laughs.

She flushes a bit at Nate’s teasing, “Course not. I don’t have as much time to watch it these days, but I thought it was fascinating – all those places, the history, the culture. Sorry, I’m going on a bit, aren’t I?”

“Not to worry. It’s nice to hear people compliment the actual content for a change,” Elena assures her.

Meeting as many fans as they have over the years, Elena can already tell Sarah’s on the tamer end of the spectrum. The usual barrage of questions and theories about the mysteries they’ve encountered hasn’t come or even asked to see Nate’s tattoo, let alone for an autograph.

“But that’s the best part,” Sarah shakes her head disbelievingly.

Nate taps Elena’s shoulder, “We need more fans like her.”

It’s definitely true – they could use more fans like Sarah, but they all chuckle at Nate’s assertion just as Ellie shouts at them to get their butts inside so they can eat.

Cassie and Ellie pass around some the strangest combinations of turkey sandwiches Elena’s ever seen. Selecting one that seems normal, Tess quietly warns her the ‘safe ones’ are usually never safe when Ellie’s behind them.

While the traditional Thanksgiving family gathering is something Elena will always love, there’s a cozy charm to their leftover lunch. They spread out from the kitchen into the living room, unable to all fit at the table, migrating between different seats as the conversation flows.

Elena finds herself a spot on the couch and eyes her sandwich suspiciously before daring a bite, but aside from unexpected hot sauce, it’s not bad.

Taking the seat next to her, Sarah nods in Joel and Ellie’s direction, “I hope they’ve been behaving themselves.”

“As far as I can tell. Why? They usually an unruly pair?”

Sarah shakes her head, “Not particularly, but they’ve been known to shy away from strangers.”

“Well, not today, they haven’t.”

“Good. Dad especially doesn’t much like getting out of his shell.”

She has a hard time believing Ellie is anything less than vivacious, no matter the circumstances, but then Elena’s only ever seen her around Cassie, who’s energy is nothing less than infectious.

But with everything Elena knows of Joel now, it makes sense. But watching him wrap his arm around Ellie’s shoulders, the voice in her head whispers another name, _Just like Sully_.

She can’t believe it took her this long to see it; it’s not just any sort of man who picks a child up off the street and makes them their own. Though she’s sure the both of them would assert it was by complete accident.

Elena glances at Sarah as she thinks the word.

Catching her staring, “You’re wondering about my leg, aren’t you?”

Elena winces at being caught, but the leg was the last thing on her mind.

She can’t imagine how much Sarah’s existence must’ve changed the course of Joel’s life. How despite what he may feel now, her conception was no happy accident.

Worse, she wonders about Sarah’s mother; about the sort of woman who would walk out on her child. About the impossible choice she must’ve been faced with at eighteen.

But it is easier to lie to Sarah than to explain, “I’ll admit, I am a little curious, but if you’d rather not talk about it, I understand.”

Relieved, Sarah smiles and Elena’s earlier suspicions about her are confirmed. She is far more interested by the stories passed down through other cultures than what sort of diets or workouts they use to stay fit.

She grins, “My students are starting their unit on mythology, and I’d love to introduce them to folklore beyond Olympus or the Brothers Grimm.”

“I’ll see if I can locate the translations of some of the translations of legends we’ve heard over the years.”

As they exchange emails, Ellie disappears into the back.

Momentarily, not attached to her friend at the hip, Cassie flops into the seat next to Elena and waves at Sarah.

“My mom’s pretty cool, right?”

“Way cooler than the internet realizes,” Sarah agrees.

Cassie makes a face that while still grinning, Elena recognizes as her response to most the things their fans say to her about them and the show.

“Which reminds me.” Cassie turns to Elena, “Have I thanked you yet?”

“Only about a million times when we told you the plan.”

“So, if I thanked you again, it’d be overkill?”

Elena snorts, kissing Cassie’s temple.

Ellie reemerges with a guitar and, propping it on her knee, starts to play. Their conversation quiets in order to listen; Nate, Joel, and Tess’s too.

Whether Cassie expresses more gratitude or not, Elena was glad to do it. Somehow she expects it won’t be the last time and it won’t just be for the sake of the girls.


End file.
